Boj za život
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Po smutném odchodu princezny bojovnice se Gabriella musí vyrovnat se ztrátou a samotou. Ale to se brzy změni ... Xena/Gabrielle/Ares - subtext
1. Chapter 1

Zdravím, tuhle povídku jsem napsala když my bylo asi 14 let. To už je pěkně dávno. Od té doby se můj styl psaní změnil a snad i zlepšíl. Tento příběh jsem nechala dějově tak, jak jsem ho napsala, ale opravila jsem chyby a poupravila některé věty. Je to takový jenoduchý příběh, ale napsat jsem ho musela, protože mi nápad seděl v hlavě dlouho. Užijte si čtení.

Po smutném odchodu princezny bojovnice a přítelkyně, zůstává Gabriella sama, ale ne na dlouho. Co bude muset bard udělat, aby přivedl zpět někoho, kdo znamenal celý její život? A kdo se ji v jejím záměru postaví do cesty?

* * *

Vlny na moři se zdvihají do výše. Jedna se přelévá přes druhou a loď, která pluje po moři se pohupuje ze strany na stranu. Byl slunný večer a právě na obzoru zapadá slunce, obloha je plná červánků. Pouze šumění ptačích křídel rušilo hřmění vln. Na palubě obchodní lodi seděla drobná žena s blonďatými vlasy a něco si psala do svitku, který měla opřený o kolena.

„Jak jsem ti slíbila, Xeno, vezu tvé ostatky zpět do Řecka," ukončila větu a namočila brk do barvy. Po tváři ji stékaly drobné slzy. Při pomyšlení, že zůstala sama, že ji její přítelkyně opustila, ji běhal mráz po zádech a cítila svíravý pocit úzkosti.

Nadechla se a opět začala psát na svitek .

„Jsou to pouhé tři dny od chvíle, kdy jsi mě naposledy objala. Ale já cítím,jakoby jsi mě neustále objímala. Cítím stále tvoji přítomnost. Slyším v mé mysli tvůj hlas a cítím na sobě tvůj pohled. Já vím, asi myslíš, že jsem měkota a citlivka, ale já ti tohle vše musím říct. Vždy jsi říkala, že mrtví mohou slyšet naše myšlenky. I když už nejsi ve fyzickém světě, tvůj duch neustále žije. A v mém srdci budeš žít navždy. Byla jsi pro mě přítelkyní, rodinou. Byla jsi a budeš. Slibuji, že se zase setkáme. Na druhé straně,"´ ukončila větu a otřela si slzy, které se ji rozkutálely po tvář ívala se na oblohu. Hvězdy a měsíc svítily jasně a vál chladný vítr. Dívka se zvedla a vydala se ke své kajutě. Noc na moři byla kupodivu klidná.

…

Sluneční paprsky prokukovaly přes nepatrné díry mezi trámy v Gabriellině kajutě. Na palubě už byl slyšet hlas velitele, který rozdával příkazy.

„Koukejte s sebou hodit a připravte loď na příjezd do přístavu. Nechci se tam pak zbytečně zdržovat. Jen vyložíme zboží a vydáme se hned na cestu," vykřikoval kapitán lodi na posádku,Gabriella si promnula oči, vstala, oblékla se a vyšla na palubu. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe.

Viděla pouze spoustu mužů, jak nesynchrozinovaně pobíhají po palubě a přenášejí krabice se zbožím. Dokonce jeden z posádky byl tak nešikovný, že upustil bednu přímo Gabrielle na nohu.

"Sakra, dávejte pozor!" vykřikla Gabby hlasitě a při tom si chytila palec. Po té, co bolest palce ustoupila, šla Gabriella k zábradlí lodi a pohlédla do dáli. Po chvilce se ji na obličeji objevil malý úsměv. Viděla pevninu.

„Řecko," pomyslela si pro sebe.

„Můj domov."

…

Obchodní loď vplula do doku. V přístavu bylo rušno.Zástupy lidí se snažily dostat na tržiště, obchodníci čekali na své zboží a ostatní jen pobíhali kolem.

Gabriella vyskočila z lodi a vydala se směrem k tržišti. Koupila si jídlo a pití, aby měla něco na cestu.

„Dobrý den, nevíte kde bych tady mohla sehnat levného koně?" oslovila kolem jdoucího muže.

„Dobrej, no támhle ten muž koně prodává," natáhl ruku a ukázal Gabrielle muže o němž hovořil.

„Děkuji," odpověděla a vyšla vstříc prodejci koní.

„Zdravím a pěkný den přeji, bylo mi řečeno, že prodáváte koně." Muž stojící ke Gabrielle zády se otočil a zkoumavě si ji prohlédl.

„Zdravím, vy mi přijdete povědomá,"

„Jsem Gabriella,"představila se a podala muži ruku.

„Já to věděl, já jsem Mínos. Věděl jsem že jsi tu už jednou byla. Ale nebyla jsi sama. Byla s tebou Xena, tvá přítelkyně, že?"

„Ano, byla. Těší mě," řekla smutně Gabriella, jelikož věděla, co přijde.

„Mě též. A kdepak je ta tvá přítelkyně, hrdinka?" zeptal se a doširoka otevřel oči a očekával odpověď.

„Xena je mrtvá," odpověděla a smutně se zahleděla do země.

„Cože? Tomu nemůžu uvěřit. Ta neporazitelná Xena je mrtvá? Oh. Je mi to líto. Opravdu."

„Ano, je to pravda."

,, No že jsi to ty, tak bych pro tebe koně měl. Zrovna jsem ho chtěl prodat, ale věřím že tobě se bude hodit víc. Je to tahle černá klisna," a ukázal na krásně lesklého černého koně stojícího v ohradě.

„Není už nejmladší, ale na svých nohou tě určitě odnese kam budeš chtít. Je velice hodná. Jmenuje se Bea."

„Děkuji ti, nezapomenu ti to," poděkovala a vyndala z městce 20 dinárů a položila je na dřevěný stůl stojící před ní.

„Alespoň tohle si nech,"

„Dobře,"řekl Mínos, vzal peníze a šel Gabrielle odvázat koně.

,, Přeji šťastnou cestu," řekl Mínos po té, co pomohl Gabrielle nasednout do sedla.

,, Nashle,"odpověděla Gabby a vydala se pomalu na cestu do Amphypolis.

…

Den se už chýlil ke konci, když Gabriella dorazila na mýtinu mezi stromy. Seskočila z koně, uvázala ho a vybalila si věci na spaní. Sesbírala kousky dříví a rozdělala si oheň.I když dny v Řecku bývaly teplé, noci bývaly chladné.

To ji naučila Xena. A právě Xena zaplnila Gabriellinu mysl, když usedla k ohni, aby se ohřála. Vyndala z tašky svitek, který rozepsala už na lodi a začala opět psát.

„ Už jsem v Řecku. V naší rodné zemi. V zemi která nás spojila a která nese tolik vzpomínek na tebe. Vím, že slyšíš mé myšlenky. Je toho tolik, co ti chci říct, ale nevím kde začít.

Vše co cítím, co dělám, co vidím, ve všem jsi ty. nevím jestli se s tvoji ztrátou smířím.

Moc bych si přála, abys seděla vedle mě a mluvila o svých zážitcích, o svých zkušenostech a o našem přátelství.Kéž bych mohla vrátit čas. Ale čas je svým pánem a nenechá si mluvit do své práce," ukončila myšlenku a rozhlédla se kolem sebe.

Podívala se na svoji tašku, ze které čouhal kousek Xenina šakramu. Vzala ho do ruky a zadívala se do jeho zářivého lesku.

„Kolik je na tobě krve. Kolik životů jsi promarnil a kolikrát jsi životy zachránil?

Kolikrát mě a Xeně?" přemýšlela v duchu Gabriella. Položila svitek i brk na zem a se chakramem v ruce se položila na deku. Po chvíli usnula.

…

Amphypolis opět vzkvétala krásou a lidmi se to na náměstí jen hemžilo.

Gabriella seděla na hřbetě svého a projížděla branou, když spatřila bandu asi tak deseti mužů, jak vykrádají stánek a ohrožují ženy, které zboží prodávaly.

Rychle seskočila z koně , uvázala ho a běžela na pomoc ženám. Při běhu si ještě vytáhla své dva nože. Postavila se před prodávající ženy a začala je bránit.

„Najděte si na zábavu něco jiného, než je vykrádání obchodů a obtěžování žen," rozzlobeně vyštěkla na muže, kteří si její přítomnosti nestačili povšimnout.

Muži se k odchodu neměli a začali útočit na Gabriellu ze všech stran. Výborně se bránila, ale když už začala pociťovat přesilu, vytáhla šakram, který ji visel u boku a hodila jim. šakram při letu urazil špice mečů a přetrhl šňůru s prádlem, která visela nad muži. Prádlo spadlo přímo na ně a všichni se rychle začali vymotávat z kusů oblečení. Po té se dali na útěk. Lidé, kteří přihlíželi rvačce stáli otevřenými ústy a s překvapenými výrazy.

„Vždyť to byl Xenin chakram," vykřikla jedna ze starších žen.

,,Ano je to Xenin chakram, tedy býval. Mám pro vás smutnou zprávu. Xena je mrtvá,"

řekla Gabriella a z očí si ji vykutálely slzy.

,,Gabriello?" ozvalo se z davu. Lid se rozestoupil a Gabriella si myslela v tu chvíli, když spatřila člověka, který ji právě oslovil, že sní.

,,Vergiliusi?"vyhrkla a vydala se k němu. Padla mu do náruče a tepřive teď dala volný průběh svým citům. Plakala.

„Jen se vyplač Gabriello, ale věz, že je Xena stále s tebou," říkal Vergilius laskavým tonem a při tom ji hladil po vlasech.

„Nejde to Vergilie, já se nemohu smířit se smrtí to jediný člověk, který mi uměl dát opravdovou nesobeckou lásku, přátelství a domov. Myslím, že takového člověka už nepoznám. Vím, že se budu muset postavit na vlastní nohy, ale Xena mi bude moc chybět.

Rozumíš mi?" zeptala se nejistě.

„Jistě, že ti rozumím," odpověděl s jistotu v hlase Vergilius.

„Moc Xenu miluješ, prošly jste spolu kus světa, měly jste společně noho zážitků, dokonce jste společně i zemřely. Divil bych se, kdyby tak hodná a citlivá osoba jako jsi ty na někoho takového jako byla Xena zapomněla," řekl Vergilius uklidňujícím hlasem a znovu a pevně Gabriellu objal.

,,Pokud chceš, mohu ti pomoci," nabídl Gabrielle svoji pomoc.

,,Ne, děkuji, ale tohle musím udělat sama. Přijela jsem do Amphypolisu jen kvůli Xeně a dávnému slibu, který jsem ji moc ti děkuji," odpověděla, vzala si věci a vydala se směrem k okraji města, kde Xena žila.

„Ale kdybys cokoliv potřebovala, stačí říct," volal za odcházející Gabriellou Vergilius.

Gabriella se otočila a zamávala.

,,Děkuji," zavolala a otočila se opět k Vergiliovi zády a pokračovala v cestě.

Lidé na náměstí, kteří pozorovali tuto scénu, se začali pomalu rozcházet.

…

Gabriella dorazila do hrobky Xeniny rodiny.V tmavé místnosti hořely svíce. Bylo vidět, že se o hrobku někdo staral mezitím, když byla s Xenou na cestách.

Přistoupila k hrobu Cirene a poklekla.

,,Cirene, nesu ti smutnou zprávu. Asi se už brzo setkáš se svoji dcerou, Xenou. Ano Xena je mrtvá. Zemřela za dobrou věc. Tak jak si to přála. Zemřela ve jménu dobra.

Přivezla jsem její ostatky sem do Amphypolis, jak si to Xena přála," vyndala z tašky nádobku s Xeniným popelem a položila ji na ozdobený stůl mezi svíce.

,,Ano, Xeno, už jsi doma. Já jsem ti dala slib a sliby se plní. Já sem slib splnila. Mám tě ráda a nikdy na tebe nezapomenu," řekla Gabriella a z krku si sundala řetízek a položila ho před Xeninu urnu.

„Zatím sbohem," rozloučila se a zvedla se ze země. Prohlédla si ještě jednou celou hrobku a smutně odešla.

„ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ," zaznělo z pokoje v jedné hospůdce v Amphypolis. Gabriella seděla vyděšená na posteli a otírala si z čela pot.

,,Co to bylo za podivný sen?" mluvila pro sebe a stále se třásla.

,,Xeno, proč se mi o tobě zdají takovéhle sny. Mají to být nějaká varování? Nebo je to jen z toho, že sem se s tvoji smrtí nesmířila? Mám z toho špatný pocit. Ale poslechnu tě. Ve snu jsi mi říkala ať zůstanu v Amphypolis ještě den. Jelikož jsem při toulkách světem s tebou zažila moc podivných věcí, poslechnu svůj sen. Zůstanu tu ještě jeden den," Gabriella si už ani neuvědomovala, jak často si sama se sebou povídá. Jakoby Xena nikdy neodešla a ona si povídala se svoji nejlepší přítelkyní tak, jako to vždy dělaly.

Gabriella vstala, opláchla si ve vandlíku obličej a vyšla k oknu. Pohlédla na noční město a na oblohu. V mysli ji neustále běžel děj jejího snu. Nemohla myslet na nic jiného.

…

„Gabriello, vstávej!" ozvalo se zpoza dveří.

„To jsi ty Vergilie?" zeptala se rozespale Gabriella.

,,Ano, jsem to já. Půjdeš se mnou na trhy?"

,,Půjdu, jen se obleču a upravím. Nemohu vyjít takhle mezi čkej na mě chvilku."

Po chvilce vyšla z pokoje a narazila na věrně čekajícího Vergilia.

,,Tak můžeme," řekla odhodlaně a vydala se po schodech dolů do hospůdky.

,,Jen si vezmu s sebou něco k snídani," řekla, přistoupila k baru a poručila si krajíc chleba a kus opečeného masa. Jídlo si pohodlně položila do ruky a začala ukusovat. V posledních dnech jídlu moc nedala a byla poměrně hladová.

„Dobrou chuť přeji," popřál ji Vergilius a vydali se na trhy.

Schylovalo se k poledni, když Gabriella a Vergilius stanuli na konci uličky na které z obou stran stály krámky. Gabriella v ruce svírala pár věcí, které si koupila na sebe a také nějaké jídlo. Vergilius nakoupil nějaké náčiní a koš na ovoce.

„Tak co Gabby, jak se dneska cítíš?" zeptal se Vergilius v domnění, že už je Gabrielle lépe.

,,No, dneska v noci se mi zdál podivný sen. Sama Xena mi v něm řekla, ať neodjíždím ráno z města a ať se zdržím alespoň ještě do druhého dne. Nevím co to mělo znamenat."

,,Já ano, Gabriello," řekl Vergilius a ukázal směrem k bráně města.

,, X….Xe..no?" vykoktala Gabriella, upustila jídlo i oblečení na zem a běžela ke své přítelkyni. Padla Xeně kolem krku a překvapením a štěstím se rozplakala.

,,Xeno, já myslela, že jsi mrtvá, že už tě nikdy neuvidím. Jak to že jsi tu? Já jsem tak ráda."

Xena se odtáhla od Gabrielly a ukázala před sebe. Gabriella se otočila a spatřila Celestu, bohyni smrti.

,,Zdravím tě , Gabriello. Řeknu ti jen jedno. Tvá láska a žal Xenu přivedly nazpět. Xena bojovala se smrtí jak to jen šlo. Slyšela tvé myšlenky a to ji dávalo sílu do dalšího boje.

Nechtěla se tě jen tak lehce vzdá všechny bohy, kteří na Olympu zbyli a nakonec i mě. Byla ochotna udělat pro návrat k tobě cokoliv. A když jsem ji řekla, že je způsob jak by se mohla vrátit tak souhlasila s mým postupem i za cenu ztráty paměti. Věřila, že ty ji ve vzpomínání pomůžeš," řekla Celesta a podívala se starostlivě do Gabrielliných očí.

,,Věřím, že ty to dokážeš. Věřila ti a stále ti věří i Xena. Přeji hodně štěstí," Gabriella vstřebávala informace, které ji Celesta předala a nakonec se zeptala:

,,Xena ztratila celou paměť? Ani na mě si nepamatuje?"

,,Proto ti říkám, nebudeš to mít jednoduché. Máš na to jen a pouze týden, aby si vzpomněla. Jinak její duše připadne opět nebi jako čistá a nevinná duše. Pokud nebude Xena zase osobností vrátí se opět do nebe," odpověděla bohyně a pohled plný naděje se setkal s Gabrieliným.

„Děkuji ti Celesto za informace. Udělám pro Xenu co budu moci."

,,Já vím, i Xena na tebe spoléhá," odpověděla a pomalu se začal její obraz vytrácet.

,,Sbohem a ještě jednou hodně štěstí," popřála Gabrielle než úplně zmizela.

,,No, tak začneme úplně od začátku. Ještě že mám schované svitky. Mám podle čeho Xenu opět učit jak být Xenou," Gabriella se opět otočila na svoji příelkyni a podala ji ruku.

,,Ahoj, jsem Gabriella. A ty jsi Xena.Těší mě,"

,,Já jsem Xena?" zeptala se Xena nevěřícně.

,,To nebude lehké," řekla si Gabriella pro sebe a pokývla na souhlas Xenině otázce.

,,Co takhle zajít do nějaké hospůdky a popovídat si?"

,, Jo klidně," souhlasila Xena a následovala Gabriellu do jedné z hospůdek. Vešly dovnitř, usedly si ke krbu a Gabriella začala s vyprávěním. Gabriella nemohla uvěřit, že její nejlepší přítelkyně sedí před ní, živá, dýchající. Ano, to co mělo následovat ji děsilo, ale prošla si už i děsivějšími situacemi. To, že překoná svůj strach a pomůže Xeně byla maličkost.

,,Xeno, já ti začnu vyprávět náš příběh, který je plný jak boje, smutku, radosti i ztrát a krásného přátelství. Mám k dispozici i svitky, které jsem psala, když jsem spolu cestovaly.

Chci abys mi kdyžtak pomohla. Pokud si na něco vzpomeneš, i když to nebude k tématu, hned mi to prosím řekni," uvedla Gabriella své vyprávění.

,,Jistě, povím ti,"odpověděla Xena, pohodlně se usadila a zaposlouchala se do prvního příběhu.

„První příběh se jmenuje Hříchy minulosti," začala Gabriella.

,,Ty, jako bojovnice s temnou minulostí, jsi projížděla krajem svého rodného Řecka. Projížděla jsi místy, kde jsi v dřívějších dobách bojovala a vzpomínala si na ty časy, kdy jsi bez váhání vybila celou vesnici. Nakonec jsi se rozhodla že změníš stranu zla za neválčení. Chtěla jsi se svým temným já skoncovat. Jenže v tu chvíli, kdy jsi to chtěla udělat, jsme se potkaly. Držely pár mých přítelkyň a mě v zajetí a ty jsi nás zachránila. Jelikož jsem viděla, jak bojuješ, chtěla jsem jít s tebou, chtěla jsem umět to co ty. Jenže ty jsi mi zakázala tě následovat. Já i přes tvůj zákaz, jsem utekla z domu a šla jsem v tvých stopách. A nakonec jsem se spolu vydaly na cestu, jako dvě přítelkyně,"

Xena seděla jako přilepená k židli a bedlivě poslouchala celý zajímavý příběh.

,,Vybavila jsi si něco?" zeptala se jen tak Gabriella, aby donutila Xenu alespoň trošku mluvit.

,,Ne, bohužel. Ale jedno vím určitě."

,,A co je to?" zeptala se zvědavě Gabby.

,,Bude to asi ještě dost dlouhé, že?" řekla Xena a zadívala se na Gabriellu. Ta dívka, která seděla naproti ní se ji líbila. Byla ji sympatická.

,,Ano to bude. A nejen dlouhé, ale i náročné," odpověděla Gabby a podívala se z okna.

Slunce právě zapadalo.

,,Měly by jsme si jít lehnout. Zítra nás čeká náročný den," řekla Gabriella a vstala ze židle.

,,Mám tady zamluvený pokoj, nahoře v patře. Je tam jedna velká postel. Tam se vyspíme obě," navrhla Xeně Gabriella přijatelný nocleh.

,,Dobře, Gabriello, už jdu za tebou."

Vyšly do patra a odbočily do levého křídla budovy. Gabriella otevřela dveře pokoje a nechala Xenu aby vešla jako první.

,,A jsme tu. Půjdu se umýt. Tady je vandlík s vodou a nějaké suché ručníky, do kterých se můžeš utřít," ukázala Xeně a šla si pro další vandl a vodou. Než se stačila vrátit, Xena už byla umytá a seděla na posteli. Četla si jeden ze svitků, který ležel na stole.

,,Tak když už jsi v tom čtení, tak bych ti ještě ráda něco předala," sehnula se k tašce a vytáhla kulatou lesklou věc.

,,Tohle je tvé, Xeno," a podala Xeně šakram. Doufala, že se ji paměť vrátí, ale po té, co Xena vzala chakram do ruky se nic nestalo.

,,Co je to?" zeptala se Xena a prohlížela si kulatou věc, která se krásně leskla. Lesk se ji odrážel v jejích pomněnkově modrých očích.

,,To je tvá zbraň, Xeno. je to chakram. Nikdo s ním neumí zacházet tak, jako ty. A než jsi zemřela, dala jsi mi ho, abych ho užívala já. Pak jsem zjistila, že jsi mi s ním předala zřejmě i tvou schopnost s ním bojovat," dořekla větu a sedla si vedle Xeny na postel.

,,Tak moc jsi mi chyběla. A teď když tu jsi, jsem šťastná, ale zároveň i nešťastná.

Mám strach, že ti paměť do toho ultimáta nevrátím a ty mi zase opustíš. Je to pro mě moc velké břemeno."

,,Neboj se, Gabriello, Celesta říkala, že jsi skvělá v tom co děláš a slíbila mi, že mi pomůžeš," odpověděla Xena a opět se zahleděla na záhadný chakram.

Gabriella si uvědomovala, že Xena zatím není ta Xena, kterou bývala. Je to jen slupka pro vědomí, které si nepamatuje samu sebe. Svoji niternou podstatu.

Pokud ji bude chtít vrátit paměť, bude ji muset vrátit i její zlou stránku, kterou se ji podařilo potlačit než zemřela. Cítila, že to není doopravdy lehký úkol a že tu vznikne určité riziko, že se Xena nestane tou Xenou, která bojovala po jejím boku za dobro, ale zlá Xena, která bude mít zájem akorát o kořist a moc.

,,Tak dobrou noc," řekla Xena a zalezla si pod deku.

,,Dobrou noc Xeno," odpověděla Gabriella a lehla si také.

Chvíli se dívala na strop a přemýšlela. Už zase byla se svoji přítelkyní.Začala uvažovat o tom, že vlastně není se svoji přítelkyní Xenou. Bude si na ni muset ještě chvíli počkat.

Ležela vedle ženy, která pro ni v životě moc znamenala, která v ní probudila to, kým se stalaza ta léta společného života. Věděla, že si ke Xeně teď nemůže dovolit nic osobnějšího.

Nemůže jí ani říct, jak ji má moc ráda. Nechtěla ji ovlivňovat svými pocity. Chtěla, aby si na city, které k ní cítila, vzpomněla sama. Zavřela oči a usnula v domnění, že Xena už také spí.

Ale mýlila se. Xena ležela převrácena na bok a dívala se z okna na noční oblohu a v ruce stále svírala chakram.

,,Kdo jsem?"ptala se sama sebe neustále.

,,Proč si nic nepamatuji? A kdo je vlastně tahle Gabriella? Já ji vůbec neznám. Nevím o ní vůbec nic. Ale cítím k ní náklonnost. Něco pro mě musela znamenat."

Pomalu se přetočila na druhý bok a zadívala se spící Gabrielle do obličeje.

,,Jsi tak hezká. A hodná. Snad se ti podaří mi vrátit všechny mé vzpomínky," zašeptala.

Paprsky už svítily do místnosti, když se Xena probudila.

Jemně se dotkla Gabrielliny tváře a tiše, aby ji nevylekala, ji začala budit.

,,Gabriello, vstávej.Už je ráno," šeptala Xena.

Gabriella se protáhla, otevřela oči, podívala se na Xenu a usmála se.

,,Jako vždy, první vzhůru, že? Dobré ráno," popřála přítelkyni.

,,Dobré ráno,"opětovala ji přání Xena.

„Alespoň něco si zřejmě pamatuji," dodala a usmála se.

„Máme hodně práce, tak se na to hned vrhneme," řekla Gabriella a vstala z postele.

Měla na sobě jen spodní prádlo. Začala se rozhlížet kolem sebe a hledala své oblečení, které včera někam položila. Zatímco se Gabriella snažila, zatím marně , najít své šaty, Xena seděla na posteli a po očku ji pozorovala. Pochvalovala v duchu její postavu, vypracované ruce, bříško, ji sympatická, nejen postavou, obličejem, ale také povahou.

Dalo by se říct, že ji zná tepřive jeden den a už věděla, že je to od samotného nitra hodný, nesobecký člověk.

,, Á, tady jsou," zavýskla si Gabriella, když pod křeslem našla své oblečení.

,,Co máme dnes v plánu?" zeptala se Xena.

,,Přemýšlela jsem, Xeno, jak ti co nejjednodušeji navrátit paměť. Myslím, že jsem přišla na skvělou metodu."

,,Na jakou?" zeptala se zvědavě Xena.

,,To uvidíš. Potřebuji k tomu větší prostor, než je tady v téhle místnosti."

Obě se oblékly, upravily a vydaly se do města na trhy, koupit si něco k snědku.

Ale než stačily dojít ke stánku s potravinami, strhla se na náměstí rvačka. Dva muži se nelítostně prali o peníze.

,,Xeno, zůstaň tady, já se pokusím zjistit o co tam jde," řekla Gabriella a odběhla na místo, kde se odehrávala pranice. Xena zůstala stát a pozorovala svoji přítelkyni, jak se snaží rozehnat oba muže. Poznala, že její přítelkyně nemá ráda souboje, meče, krev prolitou zbytečně. Ale náhle ucítila na svém rameni něčí dotek. Lekla se a hbitě se otočila.

,,Zdravím tě, Xeno, strýček Áres tě přišel navští té co jsem zjistil, že jsi se vrátila ze země mrtvých, jsem tě chtěl vidět. Má sestra Celesta, která tě sem přivedla, mi o všem řekla," vychrlil na Xenu Áres, bůh války.

,,Kdo jsi?"zeptala se s vážným výrazem Xena.

,,No táák, Xeno, to jsem já. Nedělej si ze mě srandu," snažil se Áres situaci zlehčit.

,,Nedělám, já tě neznám."

,,Ty jsi ztratila paměť?" zeptal se Áres s nadějí v hlase.

,, Ano, ztratila. Byla to podmínka mého návratu.´´ odpověděla Xena sebejistě.

,,Dobře, to je v pořádku. Když mě nepoznáváš teď, věř, že jsme kdysi byli přátelé," řekl Áres a v duchu si mnul ruce.

Dostal totiž skvělou příležitost, jak si získat Xenu na svou stranu. Potřeboval velitele pro svoji armádu. Dlouho se pokoušel dobýt území na jihu Řecka. Marně. Jeho armáda nebyla dostatečně úspěšná a neměla kvalitního vůdce. Náhle uslyšel řinčení mečů.

,,Gabriella," zašeptal si pro sebe.

„Co s ní? Ta mi Xenu jen tak lehce nepřenechá," přemýšlel v duchu. Mávl rukou a bojující Gabriella zmizela ze scény.

,,Co jsi to udělal? Jak si teď mám vzpomenout na to kdo jsem? Ona byla moje jediná naděje," začala Xena hájit svoji přítelkyni.

,,Neboj se Xeno, je na bezpečném místě a brzy tě za ní dovedu, pokud budeš chtít. Ale nejdříve si spolu promluvíme," snažil se Áres převést řeč na jiné téma.

,,Řekla jsi, že byla tvoji jedinou nadějí? Omyl. Mýlíš se. Já jsem pro tebe stejnou nadějí, jako ona. Možná ještě větší, než Gabriella. Mohu tě za krátkou dobu naučit všemu, co jsi tehdy uměla, co jsi věděla,co jsi cítila ke mně a k lidem," začal Áres 1. lekci Xenina učebního programu.

,,Já, že jsem k tobě něco cítila?" zeptala se vyplašeně Xena.

,,Ano, Xeno, ale zatím ti nebudu nic říkat, chci abys ty sama si vzpomně své city si vzpomeneš sama."

,,Ale já mám na vzpomínání pouze týden, teď už vlastně jen šest dní!" řekla nervozně Xena.

,,Neboj se, uvidíš, že ani ten celý týden potřebovat nebudeš," řekl Ares a vzal Xenu za ramena.

,,A co Gabriella?" zeptala se Xena starostlivě.

,,Brzy se s ní shledáš, je v bezpečí," odpověděl Áres.

,,Půjdeme?" zeptal se Xeny, která se dívala na místo, kde ji z očí zmizela Gabriella.

,,Ty jsi bůh?" zeptala se Xena.

,,Ano jsem, proč se ptáš?" položil Xeně zvědavě otázku a zadíval se ji do očí.

,,Jen jsem se chtěla ujistit, že bude opravdu v bezpečí a že ti mohu věřit. Teď už můžeme jít. Kam máme vlastně namířeno?" dodala Xena.

„Půjdeme tam, kde si snáze vzpomeneš, kým si byla a kdo jsi," mluvil v tajemných větách Ares. V duchu si mnul ruce, že nic netušící Xenu dostane tam, kam ji vždy chtěl dostat. Do čela jeho krvežíznivé armády. Ale jeho prvním plánem bylo, probudit v Xeně její temné já, které ho vždy tak silně přitahovalo. Aby znovu objevila vášeň a zápal bitev. Podal Xeně ruku a luskl prsty. V nepatrném okamžiku se přenesli na jedno z Areových bojišť. Bitva o území a peníze byla v plném proudu. Všude byl slyšet jen zvuk mečů a výkřiky vojáků se rozléhaly po okolí.

,,Tak co, Xeno, cítíš něco, když se díváš na souboj vojáků, na jiskry, které odlétávají od mečů, na oheň, který vše živé kolem nás spaluje, na tekoucí krev na hrotech mečů a na rozžhavené zemi? zeptal se Ares tak brilantně, jak to uměl jen on. Podíval se Xeně do očí a hledal jiskru, kterou viděl když Xenu poprvé v jejích průzračných modrých očích viděl pouze odraz ohně a jisker. Její výraz byl skoro apatický. Vzal ze země zakrvácený meč, který tam musel odhodit některý z vojáků a podal ho Xeně.

Ta ho vzala do rukou a začala si ho se zájmem prohlížet.

,,Copak si nepůjdeš vyzkoušet, jestli si nepamatuješ něco ze svého bojového umění?" pobízel Ares Xenu.

,,Byla jsem dobrá bojovnice?" zeptala se Xena a stále se dívala na meč.

,,Dobrá?"zeptal se Ares s ironií v hlase.

,,Ta nejlepší, co jsem kdy znal a co znám. Proto si myslím, že to máš v krvi. Jen se tomu musíš poddat, nesmíš se tomu bránit. Nech tomu volnou cestu," vzal svůj meč a začal jednoduchými bojovými kreacemi napadat Xenu v domnění, že se bude bránit. Nemýlil se. Xena podnikala ze začátku pouze obranné kroky, ale nakonec začala i útočit. Tak se mi to líbí, jen se tomu nebraň," řekl Xeně a snažil se vyhýbat Xeniným výpadům.

Mezitím, co se Ares pokoušel probudit v Xeně její vášeň pro bitvy, Gabriella se ocitla v temné kobce uzavřené železnými mřížemi s velkým kovovým zámkem připevněným na kovovou konstrukci. Na první pohled bylo zřejmé, že to byl kov velmi pevný, nejspíš Hefaistův kov. Snažila se mřížemi lomcovat v domnění, že zámek povolí, ale nic se nestalo.

,, Sakra," vykřikla Gabriella a přestala na chvíli lomcovat s mřížemi.

,,Co se stalo a kde jsem?" ptala se sama sebe.

,,Proč tu jsem a kdo mě sem poslal?" otázky stále přibývaly. Chytila se mříží a vyzdvihla se, aby alespoň trochu viděla ven a mohla zjistit kde se asi nachází.

Jelikož byly otvory v mříži velmi malé, neměla moc dobrý výhled. Jediné co zjistila, že se nedaleko nachází rozlehlejší mě se mříží a začala se rozhlížet kolem sebe. Nenašla nic a ani žádnou zbraň s sebou neměla.

,,Někdo byl velice pečlivý," pronesla a kývala hlavou.

Znovu se porozhlédla po kobce a hledala nějaké místo, kde by se dala vyhrabat nějaká díra. Gabriella se chtěla pokusit obejít mříž a dostat se na povrch jinou cestou. Začala rukama vyhrabávat hlínu, ale brzo narazila na kameny a kořeny dřevnatých keřů, kterých tu bylo jen pár, ale rostly na tom správném místě.

,,Ten co mě sem poslal, to měl asi dobře vymyšlené.To se mu musí nechat," říkala si Gabriella mezitím, co hloubila díru.

Za pár chvil měla od kamenů a kořenů rozbité ruce a prsty už necítila. Začalo zapadat slunce, na obloze se objevily červánky a zabarvily krajinu do červena. Žena stojící v tmavé prohlubni se dívala skrz mříž na nebe. Vzpomínala na Xenu.

Tahle komplikace ji brání splnit slib, kterým ji zavázala Xena Celestě. Stále ubíhal čas, který dostala na to, aby Xeně navrátila pamět. Tyhle chvíle měla Gabriella věnovat Xeně. Místo toho seděla v téhle kobce a snažila se dostat na povrch. Přemýšlela, kdo ji sem asi mohl poslat. Kdo ji takhle odstavil ze hry.

,,Ares!" vykřikla a uvědomila si , že on je asi jediný, kdo může téhle situace využít.

,,Musím něco podniknout. Nenechám tě v tom Xeno," podporovala se Gabriella.

Setmělo se a vzduch přestal vát příjemným teplým vánkem, ale vystřídal ho studený vítr.

Gabrielle začala být zima, byla unavená, ale spát nemohla.Během chvil, které prožívala v temném hrobu přemýšlela na Xenou, nad sebou, nad touhle na první pohled nedůležitou situací a nad tím, kde asi její přítelkyně je a co dělá.

,, Jestli je v tom zapletený Ares, nedej se Xeno, bojuj! Jsem s tebou," říkala polohlasně Gabriella a dívala se na měsíc. Doufala, že tenhle žhavý kotouč na obloze donese vzkaz ženě, které byl určený.Ale bohužel se tak nestalo. Vzkaz došel na špatnou adresu.

,,Ale, ale, copak to se to tu ještě nedozvím. Tak ty si přeješ, aby mi Xena vzdorovala? ozval se zvučný mužský hlas od nikud, ale Gabriella poznala ihned komu patří.

,,Áree! Zdravím tě, i když nejsem z vé návštěvy bůhvíjak nadšená.Co máš v plánu? Co si myslíš? Čeho tím dosáhneš?" začala Gabriella hájit samu sebe ale i svoji přítelkyni.

Věděla, že ať řekne cokoliv, Area to nezlomí.

Nezáleželo mu na ni, on viděl pouze válku, zábavu a Xenu. Pro tyhle věci byl ochoten udělat cokoliv.

,,Čeho dosáhnu? No něčeho, o co se už hodně dlouho snažím a kvůli tobě se mi to nevedlo.

Chci získat zpět Xenu, ale to už jsi si asi sama domyslela, že? Jsi chytrá Gabby, já tě nepodceňuji, ale musel jsem tě na chvíli odstavit ze hry. Omlouvám se za tohle ubytování," dodal Ares s ironií v hlase.

,,Potřebuji ještě tak.."zamyslel se.

,,Možná dva dny a bude má! Konečně!" řekl a sehnul se k mříži, aby viděl Gabrielle do tváře.

,,Strýček Ares na tebe byl doteď hodný, ale teď ne. Teď si půjdu tvrdě za svým, ať to stojí, co to stojí. Nenechám si vzít takovou skvělou šanci. Musím tě tu nechat, ale až přijde ten vhodný okamžik, propustím tě," dořekl větu a narovnal se. Chtěl odejít.

,,Aree!" vykřikla Gabriella, aby zastavila boha války v tom, co chtěl udělat.

,,Chci ti něco říct. Myslím, že Xena pro tebe udělala plno dobrých věcí. Ty pro ni také, to neříkám, ale myslím, že si tohle nezaslouží. Je to pro mne i pro tebe risk. Buď si vzpomene jen na tu temnou stránku a na mě zapomene. Tím ztratím tu nejcennější věc v životě.

,,Gab.." odhodlal se Ares vstoupit Gabrielle do řeči.

,,Nech mě mluvit," zastavila Area ještě dříve než stačil doříct celé její jméno.

,,Nebo si vzpomene na svoji světlou stránku a přijde mě mě najde. Takže si myslím, že máme oba co u Xeny převládne její temná stránka, nebude Xena úplná. Nemyslím si, že jsi úplně bez citů, i když jsi bůh vá Xenu miluješ, což už jsi několikrát dokázal, nech ji být. Pokud půjde s tebou bude to pouze poloviční Xena, ne taková jakou ji budeš chtí šťastná a ani ty ne. Pokud ji necháš jít, a dovolíš abych ji pomohla podle mých metod, uvidíš, že bude Xena opět taková jakou ji máme rádi," ukončila Gabriella svoji dojemnou řeč a po tvářích ji stékaly slzy.

,,Gabriello, jenže tady je problém, že já miluji Xeninu temnou stránku. Jsem bůh války a tomu se takové věci líbí. Je mi to líto, ale budeš mě muset omluvit. Mám důležité věci na práci. Pár dní to tu budeš muset vydržet," usmál se svým typickým ironickým úsměvem a zmizel dřív, než Gabriella stačila říct cokoliv na svoji obhajobu.

,,Sakra, ten je ale nevychovaný!" ulevila si, když opět zůstala sama.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jak Ares rychle zmizel Gabrielle z očí, tak rychle se objevil na jednom ze svých bojišťa jen si v duchu tleskal. Viděl Xenu, jak se zuřivě ohání svým mečem o uděluje smrtelné rány jednu za druhou. Vydržel se na tu krásu dívat tak dlouho než se úplně setmělo. Vojáci protivníka zcela vyčerpaní už nechtěli riskovat boj a tak podali Xeně do rukou kapitulaci. Jenže Xeně to nestačilo. Nechala svázat muže provazy a tři vojáky před očima všech popravila. Nechala jejich těla přikovat ke skále, kde byly jako výstraha pro ostatní. Odložila meč, a porozhléda se po okolí. Celá od krve a od potu se vydala k nedalekému rybníku. Sundala ze sebe šaty a skočila do příjemně chladivé vody.

,,Nádhera, že tě takhle opět vidím," smekl Ares Xeně poklonu a vyšel zpoza křoví na palouček osvícený svitem měsíce.

,,Cítím v sobě naplnění Aree, ale pořád mi něco chybí," odpověděla Xena a potopila se celá pod hladinu, aby si umyla vlasy.

,,Myslím, že vím, co to je," řekl Ares, když se Xena vynořila na hladinu. Upřel na ni zrak a vychutnával si tenhle okamžik plnými doušky.

,,Mokrá image Xeně opravdu sluší," povídal si sám pro sebe Ares.

,,A co si myslel, že to je?" zeptala se Xena boha války.

,,Vést vlastní armádu do boje, dobýt velké území, být vládcem, řídit lidi, zbohatnout, obchodovat s největšími boháči na světě a hlavně dál válčit," vyjmenoval Xeně všechny věci, které by ji rád dal.

,,Nevím, možná máš pravdu, možná ne," dodala a vylezla z vody. Ares se konečně odhodlal a přistoupil ke Xeně a chytl ji za ruce. Přemístili se do Areova stanu, kde Xenu zabalil do deky.

,,Xeno, řekni mi, co ke mně cítíš," zeptal se s malinkým strachem v hlase. Bál se, že Xena nezapomene na svoji přítelkyni a bude chtít jít za ní. Ale velice ho překvapila její odpověď.

,,Aree, já nevím jak to říct. Zvláštně mě přitahuješ, jsem ti za vše vděčná, vážím si toho co pro mě děláš, že mi pomáháš vrátit vzpomínky.

Jakmile Xena řekla, že vděčí Areovi za navrácení vzpomínek, bůh války se vylekal.

,,Na co všechno si vzpomínáš?" zeptal se nejistě a stoupl si přímo před Xenu.

,,Pamatuji si na nějaké věci z dětství a na svou temnou stránku, která právě přechází i do pří si každou bitvu, každé dobyté území, každou dobytou a zničenou stále bojovat. Cítím, že je to můj život. Můj osud. Být bojovnice. Miluji bitvy, miluji křik mužů, když jim má armáda ničí jejich statky a vraždí rodinu. Miluji ticho po bitvě. Miluji zápach krve. Stačí ti má odpověď?" dodala.

Ares byl velmi překvapený. Uchopil Xeninu tvář do dlaní a pomalu se přibližoval svými rty k jejím, až se spojily. Xena se nenechala dlouho pobízet a polibky mu opětovala.

Paprsky lechtaly Gabriellu na tváři tak nepříjemně, že se probudila.

,,Nebyl to sen, škoda," vstala a přemýšlela co bude dělat. Volat Area ji přišlo v tuhle chvíli bezvýznamné.

,,Jak to, že mu to rodina trpí? Takové chování? Teda, vlastně zbytek rodiny, co mu Xena nechala," ptala se sama sebe a její myšlenky se stále vracely ke Xeně. Posadila se na kořen, který si poctivě vyhrabala a přemýšlela. Na jednu stranu cítila radost, štěstí z toho , že se její nejlepší přítelkyně vrátila mezi živé. Na druhou stranu cítila zklamání, strach, výčitky a smůlu. Ona je tady a Xena někde S Areem a stává se z ní ta Xena , kterou bývala, než se s Gabriellou potkaly.

Chtěla na celý svět vykřičet ,, Xeno, nedělej to, ty taková nejsi!" ale nemohla.

,,Budu doufat, že Xena si na mě vzpomene, že si vzpomene na svoji přítelkyni, na to, co jsme spolu prožily, co pro sebe vzájemně znamenáme," řekla Gabriella a schovala tvář do dlaní a plakala.

Mezitím co v temné kobce Gabriella přemýšlela, v Areově stanu se probudila Xena.

Posadila se na posteli a zadívala se do prázdna. Cítila touhu jít bojovat, ale něco, co nedokázala zatím poznat, ji táhlo zpět. Vstala, oblékla se a vyšla ven. Kolem ní se neustále pohybovali vojáci, neustále něco přenášeli, nebo hledali. Náhle někdo uchopil Xenu za ramena.

,,Xeno, tak tahle armáda je teď tvá!" Xena se otočila na Area.

,,Má ?"

,,Ano, tvá ! Dnes půjdete do bitvy. Za kopcem je vesnice. Musíte ji dobýt.´´ řekl Xeně Áres a otočil se na armádu.

,,Poslouchejte!" zvýšil náhle Ares hlas.

,,Xeně je teď vaše nová velitelka. Budete ji poslouchat jako bych ve vašem čele stál já!"

,,Xena, Xena, Xena!" ozvalo se z davu třikrát na počest nové velitelky.

,,Takhle se mi to líbí!" dodal Ares.

,,Já mám ještě něco důležitého na práci. Vy se vydejte do bitvy. Vrátím se !" řekl Ares a políbil Xenu na rty a zmizel.

Xena se otočila ke svému novému vojsku .

,,Tak vyrazíme dobýt další území!" zavelela a vzala si svůj meč, šakram a nasedla na koně.

,,Jedeme!" řekla a celá armáda se s ní v čele vydala na pochod. Nebyla to zrovna malá armáda. Vojáků bylo skoro na osm tisíc.

Když překonali kopec, rozložila se před nimi vesnice,která jim stála v cestě. Xena se porozhlédla a začala uvažovat.

,,Dva tisíce mužů z leva , dva tisíce z prava a my pojedeme přímo!" rozdávala rozkazy.

Vyčkala krátkou chvíli, než se muži přesunuly na svá místa podle rozkazů a po té vyzdvihla meč nad hlavu a zakřičela.

,,Útok !"

Jakmile dozněla ozvěna jejího výkřiku, rozjela se přímo k vesnici. Z očí ji sála touha po krvi, po řinčení mečů. S výkřiky projížděla ulicemi a když narazila na nějakého živáčka, sťala

mu hlavu.

Na malém náměstí seskočila z koně a rozhlížela se kolem. Meč stále svírala v obou rukou a stála v typickém bojovém postoji s pokrčenými koleny.

Uslyšela za sebou kroky, prudce se otočila a vrazila meč jednomu z útočících mužů do hrudi a druhému dala ochutnat její silné nohy. Obdarovala ho přesně mířeným kopem do nosu, až se muž svalil bez jakéhokoliv odporu na útočníka, kterého měla stále na svém meči tím, že ho nohou skopla a meč vytáhla.

Ohnala se zakrváceným mečem kolem sebe a chtěla se zapojit do dalšího souboje. Při cestě k zápasícím mužům narazila na dívku, která se snažila schovat za sudy s pivem. Přiblížila se k dívce na pouhých pár metrů.

,, Copak dívenko, ty se bojíš? Neboj se, po smrti už tě čeká jen to hezké!" řekla Xena a snažila se mečem, ze kterého stále odkapávaly kapky krve, vyhnat dívku z jejího nepříliš dobrého úkrytu. Xeně se manévr z mečem povedl a dívka vyběhla ze svého úkrytu.

Jenže nebyla tak rychlá jako Xena. Té se podařilo dívčinu srazit bičem na zem.

Dívka si sedla na kolena a zadívala se svému nepříteli, který stál nad ní, do očí.

Viděla krásnou bojovnici, do kůže oděnou a s pozdvihnutým mečem, hodlající ji zabít.

V tom se Xena zarazila. Zadívala se do obličeje dívce, která klečela na zemi, dívající se na ni s pohledem prosícím o život. Dívka měla blond vlasy, hezký jemný obličej, upřímné zelené oči a pevnou postavu. Před očima se Xeně na chvíli objevila tvář dívky, která ji byla povědomá a hodně podobná té, kterou se právě chystala připravit o život.

Byla to tvář Gabrielly.

,,Xeno, zabij ji!" ozvalo se z dálky.

Stál tam Ares. Díval se na Xenu a zvědavě čekal, co se bude dít. Nestalo se vůbec nic.

Xena sklopila meč a nechala dívku jít.

,,Xeno, proč jsi to udělala? Proč jsi ji nechala jít?" zeptal se Ares.

,,To aby měl o mých činech kdo mluvit. Když všechny zabiju, kdo pak bude šířit zprávy a kdo se mě bude bát?" řekla Xena, aby se s Areem nemusela dohadovat.

Teď měla v myšlenkách úplně něco jiného, než bitvu, což ji i samotnou překvapilo.

Vesnice kapitulovala pod Xeniným útokem a Xena tak získala další dobyté území. Obyvatelé byli poučeni o pravidlech a Xena odešla zamyšleně z bojiště.

Došla do nedalekého lesa a tam se posadila na vyhřátý kus trávy.

,, Kdo to byl? Čí tvář jsem viděla?" snažila se Xena rozvzpomenout. Ale čím více přemýšlela, tím bylo těžší si vzpomenout. Zamotalo ji to hlavu více, než si dokázala představit.

,,Co se děje, Xeno?" zeptal se Ares, který se právě objevil před Xenou.

,,Jsem jen unavená!" odpověděla jednoduše Xena a aniž by něco zpozorovala, octla se v Areově stanu na jeho posteli. Bůh války ji masíroval záda a vyvolával v ní krásné pocity.

Zavřela oči a vychutnávala si pocit uvolnění, který ji prostupoval celým tělem.

Ale to ještě nevěděla, že přijde to, o co se snažila před chvílí v lese. V představách se ji opět objevila tvář dívky, kterou už jednou viděla. Další vidina byla o tom, jak Xena sedí na kameni a dívka ji masíruje záda právě tak, jak to teď dělá Áres.

,,Xeno,vnímáš mě?" zeptal se Ares potichu, ale žádné odpovědi se nedočkal. I když Xena nespala a moc dobře Area slyšela, neodpověděla. Chtěla zůstat sama se svými představami.

Přála si, aby ji Ares nechal o samotě. A tak se i stalo. Áres, v domnění, že Xena spí, ji přikryl a jak se rychle objevil, tak i rychle zmizel. Xena spadla do říše snů.

Celou noc, během spánku, se ji zdály sny, které ji, když se probudila, nedávaly smysl.

Snažila se je v jednu chvíli pochopit, v druhou chvíli zase potlačit, ale nešlo to.

Neustále viděla tvář blondýnky. Gabrielly.

Byl už večer, kdy Xena usedla ke stolu s jídlem, aby do sebe dostala alespoň pár soust jídla, aby získala nějakou první ji padla do oka pečená ryba. Ve chvíli, kdy ucítila její vůni, vyvstala ji z paměti nová vidina. Vidina společné večeře s blondýnkou. Ve chvíli, kdy ucítila chuť ryby na jazyku, vybavila se ji další vidina. Tentokrát o lovu ryb.

,,To je zvláštní, proč mám takové vidiny? Jsou to mé vzpomínky?" ptala se sama sebe.

,,Kdo je ta dívka? Jaké je její jméno? Co pro mě znamenala?" bylo hodně nezodpovězených otázek, na které chtěla vědět odpověď. Dovečeřela a šla spát. Ještě dlouhou dobu ležela jen tak na posteli, hleděla na stěny a přemýšlela. Nakonec usnula.

Během noci se ji zdály podivné sny , měla opět vidiny. Zdálo se ji o tom, jak se po setkání s Herkulem chtěla vzdát své osobnosti a nakonec jak poznala Gabriellu, přehrály se ji v paměti i vidiny smrti. Její, Gabrielli, či obou dvou. Viděla i všechnu tu lásku, nenávist, hořkost, pomstu, která byla mezi ní a Gabriellou. Ano, už věděla, jak se ta neznámá dívka jmenuje. Probudila se a cítila se zmateně…ale poprvé ucítila, že k někomu patří, že někde je její polovička duše, kterou ona postrádala. Cítila se konečně naplněna hřejivým pocitem.

Necítila prázdnotu, necítila samotu. Cítila, jako by ji v srdci roztál velký ledovec a osvobodil její city. Ale hned po té, co si uvědomila, že je Gabriella její nejlepší přítelkyně a spřízněná duše, zatemnil ji srdce a myšlenky černý stín. Pomyšlení na Area.

Vzpomněla si na minulé noci, které strávila po boku boha války a porážela armády různých měst, zabíjela a užívala si bitevní vřavy. Z toho pocitu ji běhal mráz po zádech.

Věděla, že po Gabriellině boku bojovala za dobro, proto ji tyhle poslední bitvy připadaly teď podivné. Oblékla se, vzala si výzbroj a vyšla ven před stan. Uviděla vojáky, kteří pobíhali kolem a připravovali vše potřebné pro dnešní bitvu.

Xena začala přemýšlet, jak dále pokračovat. Věděla, že Áres má skvělé intrikářské schopnosti a nechtěla na sebe upoutat pozornost. Ale jak tedy zjistit, co se stalo a co má Áres za lubem. Dokázala si i přebrat v myšlenkách, že má Áres prsty i v tom, že tu Gabriella není. Věděla, že by tohle nikdy Areovi nedovolila, aby ji takhle ublížil. Áres ji musel vyřadit ze hry. Někam ji schovat.

„Ale kam?" ptala se sama sebe.

,,AREE! Vylez, chci s tebou mluvit!" křičela Xena na celé údolí až se vojáci zastavili ve svých činnostech a pozorovali ji.

,,Copak se děje, Xeno?" zeptal se Ares hned po té, co se objevil před Xenou.

,,Vím vše. Vím kdo jsem, co dělám, co mám dělat a také vím o Gabrielle! Myslel jsi si, že si nevzpomenu, že budu stále taková, jakou jsi mě vždy chtěl mít, že? Bojovnici, spíše bych řekla – řeznici! Lačnící po krvi, lačnící po dobývání území. Ale ne, tohle ti neprojde. Během dvou dnů jsem si postupně vzpomněla na základní a podstatné věci a vím, že tohle co dělám, je krajně nepřípustné. Nech si svoji armádu, nech si svoje dobývání, já tady končím," skončila Xena svůj vyčerpávající monolog. Ares jen s překvapeným výrazem stál a díval se na ni.

,,Xeno, ale vždyť nám to spolu tak jde, jsme skvělý pár. Nevím, proč chceš tohle opustit, vždyť je to tvůj život," snažil se Áres zachránit situaci.

,, Ne, ne…to se pleteš. Můj život není zabíjení. Můj život není dobývání světa. Mým životem je přátelství, láska a Gabriella.´´ ukončila Xena svůj proslov a nechala si přivést koně.

Nasedla do sedla, otočila se na armádu a nadechla se.

,,Právě v tomto okamžiku předávám velení Areovi," rozkázala a otočila se zpět na Area.

,,Ty si teď s nima dělej co chceš. Ale pamatuj...vždy budeš mým nepřítelem i přes to všechno, co k tobě cítím. Vím, že jsi někam ukryl Gabriellu, aby ti nemohla bránit v tvém plánu a vím také, že mi neřekneš kde je, ale já si ji najdu," jemně kopla koně do slabin a pomalu vyjela na cestu.

,,Xeno, ty jsi tak úžasná žena, tak chytrá…a pro mě tak nedostupná!" mluvil si pro sebe Ares. Luskl prsty a zmizel.

Během doby, kdy Xena ujížděla na svém koni pryč od Area a jeho armády, Gabriella byla stále ve svém temném hrobě. Byla vysláblá, hladová, měla žízeň a byla prochladlá.

Už skoro ani nedoufala, že by jsi tam někdo našel. Natož Xena. Přemýšlela, kde asi tak Xena je, jak se má a jestli je stále taková, jako byla a nebo ji Áres proměnil na krvežíznivé monstrum. Modlila se, aby si Xena vzpomněla na to, jaká byla a také za to, aby se pro ni vrá přemýšlela, nevšimla si, že se z jedné stěny začíná linout malý potůček vody.

Celá kobka už byla nasáklá vodou a to znamenalo brzké zatopení kobky. Gabriella vstala a snažila se zesláblýma rukama vyhrabat díru ve hlíně. Ale hlína, jak byla rozmočená, se ji přelívala a nakonec se nevytvořila žádná díra.

,,Já tady nechci zemřít," povzbuzovala se Gabriella.

,,Já se odsud dostanu. Snad mě Xena tady najde," snažila si udržet naději. Netrvalo dlouhou dobu, a uslyšela řehtání a tlukot koňských kopyt o zem. Vzpřímila se a podívala se skrz mříž ěla snad anděla, uviděla naději, ucítila osvobození.

Xena.

Uviděla svoji přítelkyni, jak ji jede vstříc. Na tváři se ji po dlouhé době objevil úsměv.

Ale zároveň měla starost…protože tu nebyla jen jedna věc, která stála mezi nimi. Byla tu mříž, a stále tekoucí voda do kobky. Xena seskočila z koně a klekla si na kolena tak, aby viděla do kobky na Gabriellu.

,,Gabriello ? Jsi v pořádku? Počkej chvíli, dostanu tě ven," řekla Xena a snažila se rozbít mříže. Bez účinku. Hefaistův kov byl velmi pevný.

,,Xeno, myslela jsem, že tě ztratím. Jsem tak ráda, že jsi v pořádku a že jsi tady," odpověděla Gabriella své přítelkyni.

,,Povíme si to, až tě dostanu ven, ano?" řekla Xena a dále se snažila rozbít mříž.

,,Xeno, chvátej, voda už se zvedá a je mi už skoro u pasu," naléhala Gabriella.

,,Myslím, že mým mečem to nedokážu. Budu potřebovat něčí pomoc. Ale jak ho zavolat. Mám na mysli Area."

,,Xeno, prosím, nechci tu zemřít!" prosila Gabriella.

,,Gabriello, nenechám tě tu zemřít. To bych radši zemřela sama, za t,co jsem udě tebe tu nenechám.´´ povzbudila Xena svoji přítelkyni, které už voda sahala k prsům.

,,Říkal tu někdo mé jméno? Tak jsi ji nakonec našla. Jsi šikovná Xeno!" ozval se hluboký mužský hlas za Xenou.

,,Aree!" oslovila Xena boha války a otočila se k němu čelem.

,,Ano? Jak jde zachraňování? To jsem to ale krásně vymyslel..a zdramatizoval, že? Když jsi mi vyhlásila válku, tak i já tobě. A začal jsem takhle pěkně," řekl Ares a zašklebil se.

,,Xeno, prosím, pomoz mi, voda už je dost vysoko!" prosila Gabriella a voda už ji sahala pod bradu.

,,Aree, prosím, nenech Gabriellu zemřít, tenhle spor je mezi námi, tak do toho netahej Gabriellu. ´´ prosila Xena Área.

Voda už skoro zaplnila celou kobku a Gabriella se držela mříží a snažila se udržet pusu nad vodou, aby mohla dýchat. Během pár chvil voda zaplnila celou kobku a i Gabriella se schovala pod vodu. Xena se otočila od Area a když spatřila Gabriellinu situaci, klekla si na kolena a začala šmátrat rukou ve vodě. Konečně chytila Gabriellu za ruku a vytáhla ji k sobě k mřížím. Chytila ji za bradu, nadechla se a svá ústa přitiskla k ústům Gabrielly a darovala ji svůj řila se a vyzvala Área na souboj.

,,Aree, pokud vyhraji, vezmu si tvůj meč a vysvobodím ji, pokud prohraji, můžeš mě klidně zabít, protože jestli Gabriella zemře, nemám stejně pro co žít. Znovu si klekla, znovu chytila Gabriellu za bradu a věnovala ji další át větší, protože věděla, že bude zápasit s Areem. Vytáhla svůj meč a velkou silou sekla do půdy. Vytvořila se tam skulina, ze které pomalu vytékala voda proudící z Gabrielliny kobky.

,,Připraven?" zeptala se ješitně Xena a udeřila mečem jako první.

Strhla se velmi agresivní bitka mezi princeznou bojovnicí a bohem vá říve to vypadalo tak, že má Áres navrch, ale nakonec se Xeně podařilo Área obelstít, tak jak to umí jen Xena a nakonec skončil Áreův meč v jejích rukou.

Prudce se otočila, podívala se, jestli není Gabriella přímo u mříží a udeřila mečem přímo do zámku. Ten se rozletěl a Xena otevřela kobku a vytáhla rychle svoji přítelkyni.

Položila ji prst na krk,aby zjistila tep.

,,Je slabý, ale ještě ho cítím!" konstatovala Xena. Ares prozatím sledoval z povzdálí Xeninu snahu zachránit její přítelkyni a stále obdivoval sílu přátelství, které ani po tak dlouhé době neztratilo sílu.

,,Gabriello, prosím, nenechávej mě tu samotnou, jsem tu s tebou, prober se," snažila se Xena na Gabriellu mluvit. Položila ji na zem, odhrnula její mokré vlasy, zacpala nos a přitiskla své rty na její. Několikrát silně vdechla do jejich plic a modlila se, aby se Gabriella probrala.

,,No tak, vždyť jsi zase nebyla tak dlouho pod vodou. Byla to chvilička," mluvila Xena na svoji přítelkyni. Hladila ji po vlasech a stále ji dávala dýchání z úst do úst.

,,Xeno?" řekla Gabriella a začala kašlat. Vykašlala vodu, kterou měla v plicích a uklidnila se. Podívala se své přítelkyni do očí.

,,Zase jsi mě zachránila," řekla Gabriella a usmála se. Xena políbila svoji přítelkyni na čelo a postavila se.

,,Můžeš vstát?" zeptala se Xena a podala Gabrielle svoji ruku.

,,Ano, můžu. Jsem v pořádku," odpověděla Gabby a přijala Xeninu pomocnou dlaň a vyšvihla se na nohy.

,,Musím jen tleskat," řekl Ares a tleskal jim.

,,Je milé, že si vždy takhle pomáháte, ale vězte, ode dneška, po zkušenosti s Xenou, jsem váš nepřítel," řekl bůh války, luskl prsty a zmizel.

,,Naším nepřítelem jsi byl vždy a pokud se nezměníš, v což ani nedoufám, budeš naším nepřítelem i nadále," řekla Xena a otočila se čelem ke Gabrielle.

,,Jak jsi si vzpomněla? Jak se ti vrátily tvé vzpomínky ? Áres ti pomohl?zeptala se Gabby.

,,Ne, Ares mi nepomohl vůbec, spíše naopak. To ty jsi mi pomohla," řekla Xena.

,,Já?"zeptala se překvapeně Gabriella.

,, Ano, ty. Gabriello, udělala jsem hrozné věci, než jsem si vše uvědomila. Bylo to v době, kdy jsem vybíjela jednu z vesnic a narazila jsem tam na dívčinu, která ti byla docela podobná.

Chtěla jsem ji nejdříve zabít, ale když jsem se na ni podívala, objevila se mi v myšlenkách tvá tvář. Dívku jsem nechala jít a od té chvíle jsem přemýšlela, čí tvář jsem viděla. Nezajímaly mě bitvy, ale ty. Stále po dobu dvou dnů jsem se snažila vzpomenout, až se mi to nakonec povedlo. Bylo to pro mě moc těžké, když jsem si vzpomněla, že jsem s tebou po boku bojovala za život, za dobro, za lásku a věděla jsem, že jsem během čtyřech dnů, co jsem byla s Areem, vyvraždila spoustu čala jsem opět sama sebe nenávidět.

Moje temná stránka opět zvítězila a nevím, jestli tahle moje proměna je konečně poslední, či se moje temná stránka opět projeví.

,,Xeno!"přerušila Gabriella svoji přítelkyni a přiložila ji prst na rty, aby zdůraznila, že bude mluvit ona.

,,Říkáš, že během doby, co jsi byla s Areem jsi vraždila a prahla po bitvách a dobývání? Ale přemýšlej. To Ares tě svedl z cesty. Kdyby mi dal možnost, abych ti vrátila vzpomínky já, nebyla by jsi taková. Ale Ares chtěl dosáhnout svého a tak mě odstranil ze hry a vzal si tě do parády. Tím jak na tebe působil, v tobě vyvolal opět tvoji temnou stránku. On to chtěl a povedlo se mu to. Ale naštěstí jsi teď se mnou a už se neboj, já už nedovolím tvé temné stránce vyjít opět na povrch. A ani ti to nevyčítám," ukončila Gabriella svoji řeč a objala pevně Xenu.

,,Mám tě moc ráda a jsem šťastná, že mám takovou skvělou přítelkyni, jako jsi ty." Xena se schoulila Gabrielle do náruče a také ji opětovala pevné objetí.

,,Děkuji ti za vše, co pro mě děláš a že jsi taková jaká jsi! Také tě mám ráda!" odpověděla Xena a odtáhla se na kousek od Gabrielli, aby ji viděla do očí. Přiblížila se k ní a své rty na malou chviličku spojila s rty své přítelkyně. Po tomto letmém polibku se opět odtáhla a ucítila v sobě ten hřejivý pocit, který ji dávala láska.

,,Přátelé navždy," řekla Xena a chytla Gabriellu za ruce.

,,Navždy," odpověděla Gabriella pevně stiskla ruce Xeně a společně se vydaly ke koni.

Xena se vyhoupla do sedla, natáhla ruku směrem ke Gabrielle a pomohla ji nasednout. Gabby se pohodlně usadila za Xenu, ruce obtočila kolem jejího pasu, položila hlavu na Xenina záda a vydaly se společně na cestu, za dalším dobrodružstvím.

,,Xeno?" začala Gabriella svoji otázku.

,,Ano?" odvětila Xena.

,,Jak ti mohlo tak dlouho trvat, než si se vrátila? Byla to dlouhá doba. Asi ti to neodpustím,"

řekla Gabriella ironickým hlasem a začala se smát. Xena se usmála, tak jak to dělávala často a pobídla koně k rychlejší jízdě.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
